


Pirate Christmas Cards

by scotchfairy



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Christmas, Digital Painting, Gen, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy
Summary: Pirate Father Christmas and Mad Scientist Santa on the Arcadia.And thoughts on why Harlock as Father Christmas might not be such a stretch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pirate Christmas Cards

Two pirate Christmas cards from the _Arcadia:_

Mad Scientist Santa, featuring Ooyama Tochiro. Inspired by Tochiro's vision out the viewport in episode _Snow Falls in the Sea of Stars,_ from the 1984 series SSX.

Pirate Father Christmas, featuring Harlock and Tori-san. For those who think this an odd role for Harlock, I invite you to think on the similarities between Harlock, Father Christmas and Odin.

Odin was usually described as a tall, one-eyed man wearing a heavy cloak with a hood or a wide-brimmed hat that hid his face. He had two ravens (big black birds!) that sat on the back of his his throne, Hugin (thought) and Munin (memory). Harlock needs no Hugin, having enough clever and insane thoughts without help. But he is a creature of memory, so Tori-san fits Munin's role quite well. 

Odin was notorious for _visiting household_ _s in disguise to see if the laws of hospitality were being kept, rewarding those who did and punishing those who did not._ Sound like Father Christmas yet? You're supposed to leave sherry or ale and mince pie for Father Christmas, and he rewards those who follow his laws (the Good) and punishes those who don't (the Bad). 

Harlock's rewards are more likely to be guns & bombs, but he **is** a pirate.

Thoughts for this strange 2020 Holiday Season.


End file.
